1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switching valves, especially fast-switching solenoids, are known on the market. They are used in the automotive field, for instance, in injection systems, automatic transmissions, or anti-lock brake systems. Often, they have short ON and OFF times and hence are switched on and off especially frequently. Such switching valves are often actuated by an electromagnet, and a magnet armature executes an axial motion that is limited by a seat of repose and a stroke stop. Often, upon actuation the armature is supplied with current, and after the current is switched off, the armature is moved back to its original position by a spring. It is also known for to damp such a switching valve by means of a device that is adapted to the structural type of the switching valve.
The following published references are also mentioned: German patent disclosures DE 10 2007 034 038 A1, DE 10 2007 028 960 A1, DE 10 2005 022 661 A1, DE 10 2004 061 798 A1, DE 2004 016 554 A1, DE 103 27 411 A1, and DE 198 34 121 A1, and European patent disclosures EP 1 701 031 A1, EP 1 471 248 A1, and EP 1 296 061 A2.